Shark Night 3D
Category:Films | running time = 91 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $25,000,000 | gross revenue = $18,872,522 | preceded by = | followed by = }} Shark Night 3D is an American horror film of the predatory animal and "terror in the water" subgenres. It was directed by David R. Ellis and written by Will Hayes and Jesse Studenberg. It was produced by Incentive Filmed Entertainment, Next Films and Relativity Media and released theatrically in the United States on September 2nd, 2011. The film stars Sara Paxton, Dustin Milligan, Chris Carmack, Katharine McPhee, Joel David Moore, Joshua Leonard and Donal Logue. The movie is set in Louisiana and involves a cast of seven college students from Tulane University in New Orleans who take a summer vacation out on Lake Pontchartrain. Their plans for a fun-filled weekend of motorboating and wakeboarding turns to carnage as the students are attacked by hungry schools of sharks of varying species. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this film is, "Terror runs deep". * Production on Shark Night 3D began on September 10th, 2010. Principal photography concluded on November 21st, 2010. The movie was shot on location in Shreveport, Louisiana. * The French release of the film is just called Shark 3D. * Shark Night 3D closed out of theaters on November 24th, 2011 after being in release for a total of twelve weeks (84 days). * Shark Night 3D was released on DVD and Blu-ray by 20th Century Fox on January 3rd, 2012. has a collection of images related to '' . * Producer Lynette Howell Taylor is credited as Lynette Howell in this film. * Co-producer Tawny Ellis is credited as Tawny Ellis Lehman in this film. * Actress Christine Bently is credited as Christine Quinn in this film. * This is the fifth horror film directed by David R. Ellis. Ellis is also known for directing ''Final Destination 2 in 2003, Snakes on a Plane in 2006, Asylum in 2008 and The Final Destination in 2009. * Actors Kyla Pratt and David Speed are uncredited for their participation in this film. * Actor Joel David Moore is also known for playing the lead role of Ben in Adam Green's 2006 slasher film Hatchet as well as the mentally disturbed Mason in Green's 2007 psycho-thriller Spiral. Both Hatchet and Shark Night 3D take place in Louisiana. Joshua Leonard also appears in both films. * Actor Donal Logue has appeared in two supernaturally-themed movies based on notable Marvel Comics characters. He played the vampire Quinn, a foe of Wesley Snipes' titular vampire hunting hero in the 1998 action film Blade and he played Mack, the BFF of motorcycle stuntman Johnny Blaze in 2007's Ghost Rider. Coincidentally, Donal also provided the voice of Troy in the 2006 animated feature Shark Bait. * Actor Chris Zylka is also known for playing the role of Jake Armstrong on the CW Network television serise The Secret Circle. See also * Decapitation * Male rear nudity * Obscene finger gesture * Severed limbs * Sharks External Links * * Shark Night 3D at Wikipedia * * * * References Gallery Shark Night 3D (French).jpg Shark Night 3D (DVD).jpg Shark Night 3D (Promo).jpg Shark Night 001.jpg Shark Night 002.jpg Shark Night 003.jpg Shark Night 004.jpg Shark Night 005.jpg Shark Night 006.jpg Shark Night 007.jpg Shark Night 008.jpg Shark Night 009.jpg Beth - Shark Night 001.jpg Beth - Shark Night 002.jpg Beth - Shark Night 003.jpg ---- Category:2011 films Category:Relativity Media Category:Horror Film List Category:David R. Ellis Category:Will Hayes Category:Jesse Studenberg Category:Chris Briggs Category:Douglas Curtis Category:Tawny Ellis Category:Mike Fleiss Category:Kelly McCormick Category:Crystal Powell Category:Lynette Howell Taylor Category:Graeme Revell Category:Gary Capo Category:Dennis Virkler Category:Sara Paxton Category:Dustin Milligan Category:Chris Carmack Category:Katharine McPhee Category:Joel David Moore Category:Donal Logue Category:Joshua Leonard Category:Sinqua Walls Category:Alyssa Diaz Category:Chris Zylka Category:Jimmy Lee, Jr. Category:Damon Lipari Category:Christine Bently Category:Kelly Sry Category:Tyler Bryan Category:Films with crew categories